Murderer
by Farla
Summary: The POV of a particular pokemon from the show.


I still don't own pokemon.  
  
Okay, I've been looking over my reviews (stupid FFN getting rid of review alerts unless you pay) and got this idea from DarkV. Anyway, here it is.  
  
  
  
Murderer.  
  
That's what you are. A murderer.  
  
I'm the only one left now. Because you couldn't kill me. No, you failed, so you caught me instead.  
  
Demon. You and your kind created us. Do you think that gives you the right to kill us?  
  
Of course we were causing trouble. As long as the water was sucked, some of us kept getting sucked in a boiled alive. We were attacked whenever we were seen. Of course we fought back.  
  
Then you came, Demon. With your little rat. A happy little creature. It wasn't hated by you. No, you took care of it, protected it. If someone was to hurt it, you would try to help it. Not like us. You hate us. All of your kind do.  
  
We weren't going to kill those humans. We just wanted to stop them. They were trying to get the water flowing again, get the place working again. We were just going to get them out and smash the controls.  
  
And after what they had done, who are you to protect them? Even if we were going to kill, even then, you should have stepped aside, Demon. They had killed us, but we were not going to kill them. Those killed in the turbines were accidental, and we just wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again.  
  
But we should have killed them, shouldn't we have, Demon? After all, if we had just killed them, they wouldn't have been there, waiting for you, to ask for your help. And your stupid rat, your cursed pet, wouldn't have killed them all.  
  
That rat. How could it do something like that? We weren't going to kill it, or you, or any of them. We weren't even going to hurt you. We are fellow pokemon, and yet it killed us. Perhaps it didn't understand, but I doubt it. No, its loyalties were with you now, Demon, and we were just pokemon.  
  
So the rat electrocuted us, all of us, and the others crumbled into dust. My entire clan, destroyed in an instant. Destroyed simply for trying to defend ourselves. Destroyed because we were bothering you, and you did not care for your own creations, a living reminder of your own mistakes.  
  
I reared up, furious then, ready to kill you for what you had done. We didn't mean to hurt anyone. But you, Demon, you killed them, and would have killed me if you could. So I attacked-  
  
Only to be captured in that small, insignificant red and white ball. I listened to them, the others, calling you a human, praising you for saving them from inside.  
  
We weren't going to hurt anyone. We were just trying to protect ourselves. You created us, Demon, but that does not give you the right to destroy us.  
  
So I was sent to a lab, far from you. There I pretended to be happy, pretended not to hate you, Demon. There I waited, until one day you called me for battle.  
  
I won for you, Demon, though I was but a shadow of my former self. Then I hugged you, yes, seeming happy to have helped you. I knocked you to the ground, thinking of how easy it would be to wrap myself around you and squeeze the life from your thrice-cursed body. But I refrained, because I do not want death. I will wait, Demon, until I get the chance to kill you and escape.  
  
Truly, Demon, you are a fool, and I am grateful. You destroyed everyone I ever cared about, and yet you accept my cheerful goodwill toward you. But I will stay your friend until I get the chance. Then I will kill you and your rat. I will kill your two friends, who stood beside you and smiled as we were destroyed. Then I will travel back to the city, no matter how far. I know I will find more of my kind there, for humans are our creators and their greed drives them ever onward. Then I will kill everyone, everyone who reveled in our destruction.  
  
But no one else, Demon, that I swear. We never wanted to kill, for all you think of us as evil and corrupt. We are made from your greed and carelessness, but that does not mean we are evil. We can exist in other places, and breed. It is only when toxic sludge gets too thick that we appear spontaneously from the ooze. When I return, and kill those who had a part in the slaughter of the others, I will not continue. Because we never wanted to kill, because I never wanted to kill. Because I will not kill innocents.  
  
Does this surprise you, Demon? For after all, you killed us, and we must be worse then you, for how else can you justify your actions? We have a place in this world to. We exist to clean up pollution, not cause it. We take in the wastes, and remove them from the world. Who are you to kill us? You created us.  
  
And so, Demon, I will kill you, though I do not like to kill. Because, Demon, you killed dozens of us, and did not show remorse but glee. You're a murderer, Demon. I accept necessity. So I will kill you, because if I don't, you might kill more of us.  
  
But once this is over, I will not kill again. I won't kill people who did nothing to us. Not like you.  
  
  
  
Okay, for anyone whose going 'what the heck?' this is Ash's Muk's POV. Muk was caught in Gringy City. The grimer were blocking the water so the power plant couldn't generate electricity. Ash came, had Pikachu thundershock them into dust, and then captured the only survivor, Muk. Now, I personally like muk, because they're an underused but very good pokemon (One that knows minimize, acid armor, sludge bomb and toxic is almost unstoppable) and, of course, I don't like the way the show just shrugged off the fact that Ash VERY CLEARLY killed a bunch of grimer. 


End file.
